happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
May
May May is a grey cat with black hair. She has Three different outfits: 1. A Green Khaki Uniform, with Beret, Dog tags and Black boots 2. A Short Sleeved white T-shirt with purple collars and ascot. She also has a dark purple skirt and Black boots. She is wearing a long sleeved purple shirt under the white one. 3. A one piece purple dress with collar, a dark purple ascot and coat. She also has purple socks and Black shoes. 'Background' It was previously shown in Flashlight that she was a very lonely girl in Narra City. She was always picked on and teased in their school. These events triggered the creation of her evil personality, Maya. When she lost her teddy bear, Jin found it and returned it to her. Jin was her very first true friend. Her younger sister, Fe, would pair them as a couple, much to May' s chargin'. Later, they are separated because Jin' s parents died in the Tokio Bridge accident. She became lonely again. After sometime, she met Andersen and became part of the gang. They also fought in WW2, where destiny made Jin and May meet again, but this time as enemies, for they fought on different sides ( Japanese and Filipino, respectively). Jin, being the commander' s nephew, was kidnapped by May in ''Operation: Snatch. ''Later, May let' s Jin go and left him in front of the Japanese' s Army camp. May escaped the Death March and joined the guerrillas. Once again, May and Jin met, but this time, they are lost in the woods. They reconciled and fell in love with each other. They decided to live in the Town along with the gang. 'Personality' May is quiet and mysterious. She rarely talks to any other Tree Friends ( except for Anderson and his gang, to whom she's friends with). She can be quite moody when someone disturbs her. She is very loyal to her friends and can be seen doing social activities with them. The way she treats her friends differ in how she treats other Tree Friends. The doesn't like blending in with the crowd and prefers to be alone. She is a very mature and loving sister to Fe. She hated Mr. Pickles and would often try to cook him ( Due to Pickles killing her sister when she tries to play with Lammy). In return, Mr Pickles is afraid of her. In Slippery Wet, ( And so on) she is married and had children with Him. 'Abilities' • Expert to hand to hand or weaponized combat. • Psychic abilities • Darkness Manipulation 'About Her' ' Name: May ' Age: 14 ( Ka Pow!) 15 ( Young) 22 ( Adult) Interests: Being Alone, Drawing\Sketching, Soccer, Vanguard, LBX Color: Grey Eyes: Violet Relatives: Fe ( younger sister ) Freinds/Allies: Fe Jin ( Boyfriend\Husband) ' Toshiki Kai Taishi Miwa. Kouji Ibuki' ' Sapphire . Susannah . Jacen ' ' Jaina . Anderson. Andrew' ' Mina' Enemies/Rivals: Faith (Frenemy) ' Maya (rival)' ' Jan' ' Mr. Pickles ( No. 1 Target)' Kills: 30 Deaths: 5 Episode Count: 4 Starring Roles: Fry Me to the Moon That's My Crush Shop till you Drop Featuring: An Electri-friying and Satis-friying night Occupation: Soldier ( Ka Pow!) ' Clerk' ' Soccer Player' ' Student' ' Stewardess' First Victim: Sapphire ( Fry me to the Moon) First Death: TBA 'Trivia' *'She is a Star Wars fan.' *'She fought in WW2.' *'Seeing that she knows Filipino words ( e.g Kuya, Yaya, Sige, etc), she must've fought on the Filipino-American side.' *'Her citizenship is Filipino.' *''' IMG 20160129 085036 206.jpg|My Shadow IMG_20160130_120127.jpg IMG_20160201_075706_065.jpg IMG_20160201_075741_028.jpg|Bloody Picnic Grounds Cameo ''' Category:Dheliavambong characters Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit Category:Gray Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Felines Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters